Sasori's Puppet Pals
by Tchoucas
Summary: TRADUCTION. Un jour, Sasori et Deidara décident d'avoir quelques marionnettes représentant les membres de l'Akatsuki afin de les torturer. Est-ce que Sasori bondira sur l'occasion lorsqu'il se retrouvera seul avec lui enfermés dans une pièce ? SasoDei, slash, OOC pour Sasori...


**Titre :** Sasori's Puppet Pals (« Les poupées copines de Sasori » en gros)

**Auteur : **ConverseG1rl

**Traductrice : **Tchoucas

**Genre : **Univers réel, humour, romance, yaoi, slash, OOC Sasori, SasoDei

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et peut être bien le contexte appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La fiction n'est pas de moi mais de ConverseG1rl seule la traduction m'appartient en quelque sorte.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai traduit les notes de l'auteur (en bas de la fiction) et je tiens également à dire que c'est ma première traduction anglais/français alors je m'excuse s'il y a beaucoup de gêne dans la lecture, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des messages ou laisser une review pour m'aider ce serait très gentil de votre part :). Sinon je vais également traduire les reviews laissées ici pour les donner à l'auteur mais si vous préférez vous pouvez aller sur son profil et choisir l'histoire de base (elle se trouve dans mes favoris). Ah oui aussi ! je déteste l'anglais et j'ai fait ça pour essayer d'améliorer mon vocabulaire de façon appréciable héhé. Par rapport à l'histoire de base, j'ai rajouté peut être quelques mots, après tout c'est pas exactement mots pour mots ! Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasori était assis dans sa chambre du repère provisoire de l'Akatsuki et fixait avec attention ses petites, minuscules, marionnettes. « Qu'allons-nous faire avec vous toutes aujourd'hui ? ». Il ramassa la marionnette à son effigie, glissa sa main sous la poupée et bougea ses doigts, là où se trouvaient habituellement ses armes. Il se sourit à lui-même. Puis, il regarda en direction de Deidara qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Le blond inclina la tête, ramassa sa propre marionnette miniature et la donna au mini-Sasori. « Sasori-danna, allons embêter Pain ! »

Sasori prit la marionnette représentative de Pain et la mit sur sa main gauche. « Je suis Pain. Je suis le chef de l'Akatsuki. » Tout à coup, la marionnette de Deidara lui sauta dessus, d'un bond, puis commença à le gifler.

« Oups, zut, mince, olala ! » Il chantonnait tout en frappant la marionnette, bientôt rejoint par Sasori qui ravalait tant bien que mal son fou rire. La marionnette dépeignant Pain tomba de la main de Sasori qui esquissa un petit sourire suffisant. Il pencha sa marionnette vers le bas puis tapa, gifla le chef miniature au visage.

« Mince ! »

Deidara se mit à rire et retira sa minuscule poupée de sa main. Il sourit à la tête rouge se trouvant à ses côtés. « Que voulez-vous faire maintenant, hn ? »

« Allons embêter Pain ! » Sasori se mit victorieusement debout avant de sortir en courant de la chambre, suivi de près par le blond, beaucoup plus grand. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et scrutèrent de l'angle, le couleur menant au quartier général de l'Akatsuki. Pain se trouvait debout au milieu du salon, ne faisant absolument rien. Sasori amena du chakra sur le bout de ses doigts, leur faisant produire deux ficelles bleues et jumelles qui se mirent à serpenter vers les cheveux roux du chef.

Sasori sourit puis fit un geste brusque, secoua, sa main gauche en l'air. Pain sursauta d'un bond avant de tomber au sol. « Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer là ? » Deidara eut juste le temps de retenir un gloussement avant que Sasori ne se mette à bouger séparément ses doigts. Ainsi, les membres de Pain bougèrent dans toutes sortes de directions différentes. Le chef de l'Akatsuki tourna la tête dans la direction des deux artistes puis grogna : « Je vous vois ! »

Tout à coup, Sasori cessa immédiatement les flux de chakra, coupant ainsi les fils qui retenait Pain suspendu au milieu dans les airs. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de s'étaler par terre qu'il était déjà à nouveau debout. Il agita ses mains autours de sa tête, fouettant l'air comme s'il chassait quelque chose, en vain. Deidara et Sasori, quant à eux, s'étaient déjà enfuis.

Les deux fauteurs de troubles continuaient leur chemin par d'autres couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le mur arrondi de la cuisine. Dedans, se trouvaient Itachi et Kisame, se disputant à propos de quelque chose liée aux poissons. Une nouvelle fois, Sasori construisit des fils de chakra au bout de ses doigts, les faisant onduler aux alentours des chaises et des armoires. Ils s'attachèrent autour d'Itachi. Sasori sourit de façon carnassière, secoua ses mains en avant, entraînant Itachi à faire involontairement la même chose qu'avait subie Pain auparavant.

« C'est quoi ça ? » cria Itachi, perdant son attitude normalement calme. Il tomba contre Kisame qui s'effondra sous son poids.

« Dégage ! » glapit Kisame. Il essaya de repousser l'Uchiha hors de lui mais toutes ses tentatives n'aboutirent à aucun succès.

« Je ne peux pas ! » hurla Itachi effrayé. Lui aussi essayait de se retirer de l'homme se trouvant sous lui.

Alors, Sasori, gardant toujours son air carnassier, libéra son emprise du pauvre Uchiha qui se releva immédiatement de l'homme à la peau bleue.

« Sasori !» crièrent les deux victimes à l'unisson en se ruant vers l'endroit où se cachaient la tête blonde et la tête rousse. Ce fut le début de la course. Deidara trébucha un instant, mais se ressaisit bien vite et retrouva son équilibre pour repartir de plus belle.

La course se termina dans la chambre de Sasori. Le propriétaire de celle-ci verrouilla la porte à clefs derrière lui. Sasori haletait énormément, reprenant difficile son souffle après cette course. Son regard se posa sur Deidara qui éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Sasori, désormais incapable de respirer.

Deidara se calma, puis cessa finalement son rire, en même temps que le rouquin en face de lui. Sasori le regardait de façon malicieuse et, pour la troisième fois en une heure, se réunirent des fils de chakra au bout de ses mains.

Les fils bleus s'attachèrent à Deidara, tels des piqûres, qui le regardait avec confusion. « Sasori-danna, que faites-vous, hn ? »

Le concerné l'ignora et commença à bouger ses doigts, déplaçant donc les membres de son partenaire. Le blond rougit lorsqu'il comprit peut être l'intention de Sasori. Pendant ce temps, les pouces du marionnettiste continuaient de bouger, rapprochant de plus en plus près Deidara de lui.

Le blond était à quelques centimètres du roux et il ne cessait de s'approcher. Deidara continuait de rougir et ses joues prenaient des teintes plus sombres, dues à la gêne. On aurait pu croire Deidara malade de par la couleur de son visage. Soudain, Sasori coupa les flux de chakra et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui avait les yeux écarquillés, terriblement surpris.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Oui, je viens juste de remarquer que je n'ai pas écrit d'histoires yaoi sur Naruto. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire un one shot sur le SasoDei ! J'ai pratiquement laissé le reste à votre imagination avec un peu de chance, aucun d'entre vous ne me détestera pour avoir coupé court ! ****Review s'il-vous-plaît !**

Note de la traductrice : J'ai trouvé cette histoire marrante et sympa ). J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré sûrement quelques gênes dans la lecture (n'oubliez pas que c'est ma première traduction héhé). Vous pouvez laisser des reviews ici que je traduirai et enverrai à l'auteur, ou alors vous pouvez lui mettre sur son compte (en anglais ?) la fiction est dans mes favoris et se nomme « Sasori's Puppet Pals ». Voilà ! N'hésitez pas aussi à dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction pour me faire progresser ! Merci d'avance, et merci pour votre lecture aussi !


End file.
